


Try to observe

by ElisaReven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: This case might be the one that finally breaks them all.Their world has been shook and now it will shake again!After the final problemSpoilers





	1. Chapter 1

Molly zipped up the body bag and slid the tray back into the cupboard. She was finally done with autopsies for the day and she could at last concentrat on some of her paperwork that was beginning to pile up. Sighing the pathologist sat at her computer and tyed in the twelve digit password. An email flashed up on the screen.  
Good evening Molls.  
It has been a long time hasn't it? I've missed you  
more than you could know. We should meet up I have something  
for you that might just be what you've been looking for! Grab your  
Coat Molls I'm waiting.  
Killian xx  
She let out the breath she held as she read.  
"Shit." She looked around herself and calmly got up from her seat. Siding her hand in her pocket Molly typed out a message, she had learnt he to do this without looking when she wsin college. The message went and she left the small office into the mourge. Suddenly the quiet she had before coveted felt oppressive and foreboding.  
"Hello?" No answer.  
Her heart pounded below her rib cage as she walked forwards,hoping that she could at least get to the lifts. If only she could get to a more crowded area she might be able to wait. Wait for the detective to arrive. Still Molly never did have the best of luck. Something large and round smacked down on the back of her head. 

 

Two days later detective Lestrade stood at the door of 221b Baker street. His heart in his throat looking once more at the text on his phone.  
Killian is here help me  
It had come from her but he hadn't gotten there fast enough.  
The past was catching up with them and it seemed it was time to pay an old bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade stood at the door to 221b baker street his heart thumping louder than he thought it possible. Finally after what felt like an age the door opened and a small old man was ushered out. 

"Try asking your maid Mr Garston it is she that has been taking your precious figurines and replacing them with a plastic look a like. You're boring good bye. Ahh detective inspector how can I help you?" 

He took a steadying breath before beginning. 

"About twelve years ago i met Molly. She was new to bars still training really but you know I knew she was going to be good." 

"Do please get on with it." 

"There was this bloke he was on the same course as her and he sort of got a bit over the top with Molly. I suppose it was the start of her bad luck with men really. It started off pretty normal, asked her out a few times but she wasn't interested you know, I could see it in her face.  
Well he got a bit worse bugged her everyday for almost a month until she eventually said yes to a date. They went to a...well that don't really matter all you need to know is that after a while she told him to back off. Molly didn't want a relationship with him.  
I picked him three times after that, he kept turning up at her flat. Standing outside. Not doing anything just standing there. It unnerved her though.  
Well long story short he ended up hurting her, hurting her really bad, like hospital bad. We tried to find him but as far as we could see he had left the country."

Sherlock had stayed quiet through out then monologue his eyebrows frowning. 

"Three days ago I got a text from Molly." He handed his phone over to Sherlock. "By the time I got to Barns she was gone. Her flat is empty and no one has heard from her since." 

"It's been three days?" 

"Yes." 

"And you're only just coming to me now?" 

"We'll we didn't think-" 

"What that I would be interested? She is my friend as well Greg." 

"I know that I just...well..." 

"I take it that file has all the relative information? I'll get started straight away. Perhaps you could give John a call? He is at work currently." Sherlock had taken the file from Lestrade and set it all out on the table. Greg nodded and went into the hallway to make the call. 

As sherlock began going through the paperwork he felt a twinge of an emotional he didn't want to admit. All he knew was that one of his friends was missing and he needed to find her,that was all that mattered.

The first few pages were about Molly, all stuff he already knew. Her height, weight, hair and eye colour. Her age and profession. Sherlock paused on the photograph of the pathologist before turning to the information about Killian.   
Age: 34  
Profession: pediatric doctor.   
Height: 5' 11"

'Shorter than myself' he thought in his head. He turned the page again and caught his breath. Pictures of the attack. He had avoided her face but the rest of Molly's body had been battered black and blur. Her arm broken, two ribs and her legs had received some severe cuts.   
Anger drew out a long breath from the detective. 

Slowly he stood with the file in hand, he grabbed a box of drawing pins and pinned Molly's picture the wall right next to the yellow smiley face. On the other end of he wall he placed the picture of Killian. He was very different from Sherlock, had blonde hair that was cut close to his head. A leather jacket was slung over one shoulder in the picture. 

Sherlock noted lestrade coming back into the room. 

"I need as much information as possible about this man. Get me interviews with people who knew him twelve years ago and any who know him now." 

"Right yeah." 

Sherlock spun round and faced Lestrade straightening his back. 

"I will find her Greg."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six days, five hours and twenty eight minutes since she had been taken and still detective inspector Gregory Lestrade was no closer to finding her. He stood outside what yesterday was a pub. Today it was no more than rubble. All around him men worked. Paramedics helped those who were hurt and the police tried to keep pedestrians out. 

"This is where you used drink isn't it?" Sally Donovan asked. 

"Yeah. Us and the medical students." 

"So do you think this has anything to do with her?" 

"Call me if you fund anything." He turned and rushed away from the scene cimbung into his car and driving round to Baker street. He was surprised to find the place so quiet. Mrs Hudson explained that John was taking Rosie to nursery, though she could have done that, and they hadn't seen Sherlock in two days. As if it was a que in a play the consulting detective stepped through the door. His hair was messy and his clothes...shirt untucked, scarf unfolded and there were deep dark rings below his eyes. He looked at the two of them before sliding into his chair. 

"Sherlock?" 

"I'm trying. Its just...there is nothing to go on. He was perfect, left nothing behind for us to find." His voice sounded defeated. 

"Well there was an attack on a pub, the place they had their first date. I'm pretty sure well its a feeling really that it has to be involved." 

"Sherlock?" 

All three pairs of eyes in the room spun round to the door. There she stood, her clothes torn. Sherlock kept from his seat and over to her catching her just before her weak body fell. 

"Molly? Molly come on." 

Her eyes looked up to him. 

"Sherlock, I didn't... The car it stopped close by." 

Sherlock moved her to the sofa, lying her down and crouching beside her head. One hand holding hers as the other softly brushed her hair. 

"Greg call an ambulance will you? Molly, try not to talk too much, we can discuss it later." 

Her head shook a little. 

"No he was driving me somewhere, he is close by." Sherlock's face became stony and hius back stiffened. 

"This was the closest place." 

"Where Molly? Where was it?" 

"The park...I ran through the park" 

"Greg! Call your team have them flood the area, he could still be in the area." He hand gripped his wrist. 

"Don't, don't go." 

Sherlock looked down at her and forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet. You just lie quiet, Molly. You've had a shock and you need to rest." He turned back to the people behind him, "Mrs Hudson could you fetch a blanket?" 

"Oh god what happened?" John said rushing into the room and straight to Molly. Sherlock slid out of the way and allowed the doctor to do his job. He quietly moved to the window and looked out there were more people than normal on the street below. He waited for the paramedics to take her away, John went with her to the hospital. 

"What are you going to do?" Mrs Hudson asked him. 

"You saw her. I'm going to make him pay for that." 

He swept from the flat 


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Sheroc long to find Killian, he was in a car just off Hyde park. Fairly simple diduction really if one took a moment to think. It was so simple in fact that the police arrived a mere five minuets later and had tomdrag the detective off him. 

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital, Mr Holmes. Be with your friend?" 

With a huff of his chest he straightened his coat and made his way to the hospital. There he stopped in his tracks when he saw John sat in the waiting area; his head was dropped forward into his hands. 

"John?" Sherlock felt a vice grip his insides. John looked up to his friend and stood. 

"Is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"She's all right. Yeah, sorry." 

Sherlock let out a staggered breath. 

"I don't think I like hospitals." John announced, his hands figuring at his sides. 

"You're a doctor." 

"Yes." 

They looked at each other for a moment then smiled. Sherlock explained what happened with Killian as they sat down. After a few minutes they were joined by Lestrade. 

"Any news yet?" 

John shook his head. 

"What do you reckon he did to her?" Greg asked flipently. 

"At least three broken ribs, possibly her arm. A couple of cuts on her face, from being hit I would say. There was a wound to her abdomen I can't be sure what caused it. I was made to leave the room before I could asses anything else" John finished with a cough to clear his throat. 

"You don't think he...?" 

"Doesn't bare thinking about just yet inspector." Sherlock spoke quietly. 

For hours the three sat there until Greg was needed back at the station. 

"I should probably go as well. Mrs Hudson has had Rosie all night. You'll be all right here?"

"What? Yes I'll be fine. I'll call as soon as I know something." 

With a mid John was gone leaving Sherlock alone in the waiting area. He got himself a cup of horrid coffee ' _Molly makes better"_ he thought as he paced the room. He watched as other loved ones came and went with patients whilst he waited. 

Finally after an age (four hours) a doctor came out. 

"Are you Miss Hooper's relative?" 

"Its Doctor Hooper and Yesi am her...relative" He stood. 

"She's stable and should be waking up soon. I'll take you through in just a moment. Um sorry what was your name?" 

"Mr Holmes." 

"Mr Holmes, there is something you should know. In these sorts of cases we check the patient over. There is bruising to her upper thighs and pelvice. She will need to talk to the police." 

Sherlock kept his composure. 

"Thank you doctor." With that he slid into Molly's room. 

Her eyes were still closed and Sherlock couldn't deny the sadness he felt at seeing her attached to all the tubes and wires. He sat down in the chair, which he had pulled up to the see of the bed. 

"Oh Molly. I should have done better. I should have found you." His hand slid up until the tips of his fingers touched her resting hand. "I should have killed him." 

"Sherlock?" Her voice was weak. 

"Yes Molly, I'm here." 

Her eyes were on him but looked as of they hadn't quite focused on him yet. 

"You found me?" 

"No you found me. Molly you brave girl, you did better than of us." 

Suddenly her face was full of fear. 

"Killian ?" 

"I got him its fine, he is in custody." 

"You must not let Greg anywhere near him. He wants to hurt us! To hurt Greg and I like we hurt him." 

"Its all right, Greg is safe. He is an adequate policemanhe van take care of himself." 

At that moment his phone rang. 

" **Sherlock? Its Scotland yard, there's been an attack."**

  


  


  



End file.
